The End as we Know It
by Glade12
Summary: After Sora, Kairi and Riku plan a trip to the island for old times sake, the island is invaded my heartless. The tree friends have to figure out why, before its too late. Please read and response. :)


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. Enjoy :)**

* * *

You know, the funny thing about surprises is that it really snaps everything into perspective. Take now for example:

"Hey, Sora..!" I say enthusiastically as I walk up, and stand next my friend "Where is Riku?"

"I don't know, he was supposed to meet me about an hour ago, at my house, but he never showed up. I left without him because I didn't want to keep you waiting." He told me as he kicked sand off his shoes.

"Hmm…" I thought for a second. "I wonder where he is…"

"Who knows? You know Riku." He said as he started walking forward towards the dock. I followed him and we sat and gazed out over the deep blue ocean. It was beautiful today. Not a cloud in the sky; the perfect day for us to meet at the island for old time's sake.

"Well, we have had this planned for weeks Sora. He had better show up!" I said "If he doesn't, I swear…"

Suddenly a voice interrupted her, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It said "Surprise" in an ominous voice, the sound echoing through out the island.

"Surprise?" asked Sora "Huh?" He turned around, searching for the voice, but instead, he saw the onset of heartless invading the island.

"RUN!" Sora yelled to me.

* * *

You know, the funny thing about imminent death is that it really snaps everything into perspective. Take now for example:

"RUN!" I yell to Kairi as a wave of heartless invades the island. I extend my arm, feeling the familiarity of the keyblade's handle in my palm. I take a deep breath, readying myself for the battle at hand.

I plunge into the sea of heartless, killing one after another. There are too many for me to take by myself, so I will fight until I'm sure Kairi is safe, and then figure out my exit strategy. I long for Riku to be by my side. Together we could take them; together, we could take anything.

"Sora!" Kairi yells and I'm snapped out my trance, and the small distraction of her voice leaves me open for attack, but only for a moment. I turn to her voice, keeping the keyblade swinging, and see she is surrounded. The shadows are closing in fast.

"Kairi! Hold on! I'm coming!" I reassure her, fighting my way through the dense battle field that was once our beloved beach. She is waving a stick around wildly, knowing it won't do her any good, but hating the feeling of being helpless. Once I get to her, I push her behind me and fight the heartless back. There doesn't seem to be an end to this. Every heartless I kill is replaced but another. I'm starting to get worried but I don't show it; I don't want Kairi to see.

"Sora! Look!" Kairi says, and I turn to see that behind us there is a path that goes straight to the tree house. I grab her hand and pull her, running as fast as I can. I ran like our lives depended on it and, well, at this point, it kind of did. Once we made it inside I slammed the door shut and pushed my weight against the door. I don't know how long that will hold them for, but I need to catch my breath and figure out a plan.

* * *

You know, the funny thing about drowning is that it really snaps everything into perspective. Take now for example:

One minute, I'm calmly rowing my one man boat toward the island, hoping my friends aren't mad that I'm late. The next, I hear a voice say "Surprise!" and my boat flips, sending me under water, and I feel something grab me. Its tugs on my legs, pulling me down farther into the deep blue sea. I thrash around; trying to break free of the grasp of what ever has me in its hold. I start to see blackness clouding my vision, and I give one last kick; one last attempt to break free, and I'm released. I swim to the surface and greedily gulp down the air. After catching my breath I locate my boat and climb back into it. Once safely in the boat, I look over the edge, trying to locate the mystery assailant. I can't see anything through the murky water, but whatever it was, it's gone now.

I start to row towards the island again, thinking about my near death experience. After all the battles I've been through, all the enemies I've defeated, I can't believe something almost drowned me. I mean, of all the things to die from. Go figure.

As I get closer to the island I realize there is going to be another battle. As the beach comes into view I notice something terribly wrong with the beach. Instead of the tan grainy sand, I see an army of blackness. The heartless start to close in on Sora and Kairi, as Sora shoves Kairi behind his back, and tries to fight back the army before him.

I know I need to hurry, and I row faster; my arms straining to go as fast as my mind wants. I feel horrible. I shouldn't have been late. It's clear he needs my help. I watch as Sora takes Kairi's hand as they escape into the tree house behind them.

Good. At least they are safe for now.

I pull up to the dock and I take a deep breath. The heartless don't see me yet, but they will soon. At the moment, they are piling against the door, trying to break Sora's hold. I jump up, running towards the sea of heartless, my weapon at the ready. As soon as I get there, however, they disappear, my blade swinging wildly through the air, missing its target.

"Huh?" I say bewildered.


End file.
